Miracle
by punkkie
Summary: A young woman, listening to name Belle, was thrown into a world she never thought could excist. She fell in front of a wizard accompanied by thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. She has no fighting skills, nor she know anything about the wild. She finds her place among them by her kindness and love. There is one prince who wants to return her love. Only..a king stands in his way. Kili
1. Chapter 1

**So...here is another story about the worlds most famous adventure. I hope you like it. As you can see in the summary, this will be a Kili love story.**

Tears were running down her face. Her eyes were closed.

The day was dark and full of pain. There was no one she wanted to see. She didn't care anymore. Her world was gone. Hope was all she got.

When she opened her eyes, she saw no changes. Everything was the same as it was. The clothes, he last wore, lying on a chair in the corner of the room. She walked over to it and took his sweater in her hands. It smelled like him.

She turned around. There was a picture on his nightstand. A little girl, about 4 years old, held up high in the arms of a man. A man she loved more than life itself. She took the picture in her hands and looked at the warm smile he had on his face. The smile she had to miss. The man she had buried a couple of hours ago.

That man…..was her father.

**Okay, so this was a sort of an intro about my OC. During the rest of the story you will know more about her. **

**This was actually a sad chapter. I promise that the rest of the story won't be as sad as this one, it will be more lighthearted. **

**If you have any ideas you would like to read in this story, send me a message! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except for my oc. **

_**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. English is not my native language. **_

A few months after her father died, Belle was to be found where she always was when she needed some time alone. Not that being alone was a hard thing for her. She was always alone. She had no friends, no family. It was just her. That doesn't mean she neglected everything or herself.

Belle sat in a field of flowers, the sun warmed her delicate face and her brown locks shone bright in the sunlight. Belle loved the book she was reading. It was the story about a young prince who fell in love with an ordinary woman. He protected her while he fought the most vicious creatures. His father didn't approve of their love, the first thing on his son's mind should be surviving and not a woman. In the end, the young prince and woman fought for their love. She was his and he was hers.

Belle sighed when she read the last line before she closed the book. 'She was his and he was hers.'

'I wish there was someone for me.' Belle sighed again. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun for a couple of more minutes while she closed her eyes. A dream so strange yet so beautiful filled her mind while she dozed off. Loving brown eyes stared deep into her soul and laughter filled the air.

'That's her!' Rosa was pointing at a young woman sleeping in the fields made of flowers.

'Are you sure?' Romy asked her sister. 'Yes, I am.'

Rosa and Romy were fairies. They were so small, you would think they were little flies.

'She is the woman from the prophecy. When she returns the love of the youngest prince, they will marry.' Rosa told her sister as it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'And some babies too.' She added the last sentence with a shriek of joy.

'I don't know.' Said Romy. 'Should we trust this prophecy?' Romy scanned the young woman sleeping peacefully between the flowers.

'Let me explain it to you.' Rosa was getting a bit annoyed by her sister and put her hands on her hips. They have searched for weeks till they found her. Romy had been the one who made sure they were actually looking for her. for she wanted the outcome of the quest to turn a different way.

'Love is the most dangerous weapon there is. It can destroy, but it can also heal. If they love each other, he has a 'cause to fight for.'

'I don't know, Rosa. She looks to pure to me. To kind.' Romy was still scanning the young woman.

'Oh my! Romy!' Rosa almost yelled. 'That is what we're looking for! If you don't want to help me to safe the line of Durin, then I will do it myself.'

'No! It will require too much magic for one fairy. We need to do this together. But if she blows up your whole plan. You're the one to pay for it.' Romy pointed a finger at her sister. Rosa always was the reckless one.

They took each other's hands and flew around the peaceful sleeping woman. Softly they began to sing.

Lovely as a flower blooming

On the first of spring

Roses blossom to her touch

She makes the songbirds sing

Life is filled with joy

But nothing seems to stay the same

Spring gives way and summer falls

And winter brings the rain

You're the most beautiful girl in the land

But where is the prince who will give you his hand

And as through the night vaulters of brede

Make you the queen of his heart

To the clock decreased you must fight

Dream on, Belle

Dream the day away

Dreaming of a handsome prince

To take your heart away

Bilbo stood in front of his pantry, with his back to the group of dwarves. A sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head. He couldn't really think of everything that had happened that night and what might come. He rubbed his forehead and decided to take a cup of tea. He walked through the hall in his hobbithole, passing his bedroom. There he stopped.

His eyes grew wide at the sound coming from his bedroom. It sounded like there was a monster or some creature. He laughed the thought away. 'It must be the wind.' He said to himself. Bilbo walked to the kitchen and poured himself a hot cup of cherry tea. He went to the livingroom, passing by his bedroom. 'Let me shut that window, it's not that warm outside after all.'

When he opened the door he froze to the spot. His teacup fell out of his hinds and splintered to the ground. The dwarves must have heard him, 'cause they were already beside the little hobbit man.

'What happened?' Oin asked everyone, for he was the one who stood at the back and couldn't see a thing.

'Mr. Baggings. What has caused you to freeze?' Thorin asked their burglar. Though he could hardly understand why the wizard must choose him above everyone else.

Bilbo pointed at his bed. Thorin followed his finger and his eyes grew wide.

'Uncle? What is it?' Fili and Kili asked in unison at their uncle while they made their way through the company to stand before Bilbo and their uncle.

Both jaws dropped open at the sight in front of them.

A woman laid in the bed, sleeping peacefully.

**And? What did you think of the first chapter?**

**I wanted it to be sweet. Ideas are welcome. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! It's nice to know my story is appreciated..:)**

'I thought you said you had no wife?' Fili asked Bilbo in disbelief, with his eyes as big as possible.

'I..I..I don't have one.' The hobbit stuttered. He still couldn't move. _How could this happen? How is it possible for a woman to sneak into his house and to sleep in his bed?!_ Bilbo thought this night couldn't get more awkward after the arrival of the dwarves. Apparently, it could.

'Why are you so shocked?' Kili asked their burglar. 'I wouldn't mind if a woman like that laid in my bed.' He added casually. Fili's head snapped to look at his younger brother with a wide grin on his face.

'Aye, you're right brother.' The two began to laugh. It ended very quick when they received a smack on the back of their heads, from their uncle.

'That's not the way your mother has raised the two of you. Respect is what you show to every woman on Middle-Earth. Leave your thoughts to yourself.' He barked at them.

In their culture a woman was treasured above everything else in the whole world. Respect was a high value in their eyes. It hurt Thorin to hear his own kin making a comment like that. But they were actually boys, when Kili made the comment at the table earlier that evening about a wizard in their company, they could survive for sure. Thorin wasn't so sure about the whole quest. It hurt him to see the innocence in the younger dwarf's face.

'Uncle..' Fili tucked the sleeve of Thorin to gain his attention. Thorin, however kept going reprimanding his nephews for their lack of respect they had showed.

Kili followed the eyes of his brother and saw why Fili was so afraid.

'Uncle..' This time Kili also tucked at Thorins sleeve with fear crossing his face.

Thorin looked over his shoulder to see what the boys were pointing at. His eyes grew wide when he saw the woman stirring. He must have waken her up with the volume he spoke.

In an instant the company flew through the door, everyone was wanted to see what was actually happening in the bedroom.

The noise that came with the act of the dwarves must have startled the woman, for in an instant she sat up in the bed. That's when his brown eyes met her green ones.

Belle was sleeping peacefully until she heard a loud noise, startling her from her sleep. In an instant she sat up, looking wild around her. This was not the flower field where she had fallen asleep. Also, this was not her bedroom.

She looked at her left and saw a bunch of men on the ground. The noise that woke her up was them falling through the doorway. She wanted to scream, but no sound came. She was terrified to say the least.

Belle took in every face she saw. Beards, braids was all she saw. Until her eyes met the brown eyes she saw the last. The eyes that filled her dream, the eyes that laughed and made her comfortable in every way possible.

At the end of the group of men stood a very tall, old man, clothed in grey robes. 'Good evening, miss. I'm sorry we have disturbed your beauty sleep.' He said with a gruff voice while he helped up the men from the ground.

'Who are you?' She managed to asked them, while she looked bewildered at their faces.

'My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the grey.' The old man approached her and took a seat on the corner of the bed.

'I..I'm Belle.' It was appropriate to introduce yourself. Suddenly, Belle felt the uneasy feelings drifting away from her. Like it was magic.

Gandalf looked at the girl in front of him and saw the fear in her eyes drifting away. Magic was felt around him.

'Come Romy. She's feeling terrified.' Rosa sat on the closet, a perfect spot to see the whole scene playing out in front of her.

'I'm coming!' Romy yelled from the other side.

They took each others hands and swirled around Belle, for the second time that day, while they sang.

It's the chance of a lifetime

A chance to begin a new

A chance to capture the heart of the prince

And make your dreams come true

Their spell had worked, for they saw Belle's expressions fade into ease.

They gave each other a high five and went back to their spot on the closet, for there, they had the best sight.

Rosa hold on for dear life on Romy's arm, when the young prince approached their Belle.

'Well, let me introduce you to these men.' He gestured for a small man, the size of a child, to come forward to meet her. He hesitated at first and with his big eyes he never left her face. She looked so kind to him, how could he be afraid of her? Still, it doesn't sit well with him, how it is possible for her to be sleep in his bed? The little man took the outstretched hand of Gandalf and walked over to the bed.

'This is Bilbo Baggings. He is a hobbit and our host.' Gandalf told her. Belle smiled warmly at the young man in front of her. She stretched out her hand to shake his, as a nice gesture. It is what you do when you meet new people, she thought.

Bilbo shrieked and hide behind Gandalf. Belle took her hand immediately back and let it rest on her lap.

Chuckles were to be heard from the other men who were still standing by the door.

'Please. Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you.' Belle told him softly while she tried to catch a glimpse from her host.

'It is normal to shake the hand from someone when you introduce yourself.' She explained him.

Bilbo peeked around Gandalf and made his way in little babysteps to the woman in his bed.

'Nice to meet you, Lady Belle.' He said in a whisper, not daring to look her in the eye.

'The pleasure is at my side.' She smiled at him. Bilbo felt his cheeks turn warm and red.

This time Belle had to laugh, Bilbo felt embarrassed at his behavior towards the woman and fled out of the room.

All the men laughed at their burglar.

'Well, let us continue.' Gandalf signed for Thorin to come forward. 'This is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of the company.'

Thorin made his way to Belle and made a bow. Before she could say anything Thorin was already out of the room. Belle followed his back retreating into the hallway.

'Don't mind him, lass. He is always grumpy.' A man with a funny had and an cheeky smile on his face stood now in front of the little lady. 'Bofur, at your service.'

Belle couldn't help it but to laugh at this joyful fellow with his funny hat.

'Dori, at your service. This is my brother Nori, and our little brother Ori.' He gestured to a man with his hair into a shape of a seastar and a very shy boy.

Belle nodded her head in response, she had already found out that when she spoke, the men would turn into little boys. For that, she thought it was wiser to say nothing.

A very large man came towards Belle, he avoided her eyes and with a red blush on his cheeks and his hands on his enormous belly, he said shy, 'Bombur, at your service.'

'Oh, come now, brother. Shy in front of a lady. Haha.' The man named Bofur patted the shoulder of Bomber, apparently his brother.

A wild man came in sight of Belle. He made a bow and said something in a harsh, strange language. Bofur noticed Belle's shocked face, for she didn't understand him, and said, 'This is Bifur, he is our cousin. As you hear, he can only speak Khuzdul. Our dwarvenlanguage.' Bofur took Bifur to the back of the group.

'Gloin, at your service.' A man with a large beard bowed to her. 'This is my brother Oin.' He gestured to a man with a hearing trumpet in his ears. Oin laughed at Belle and made a bow. Then they left the room.

A young man with golden hair and a braided mustache came in front of Belle. 'I'm Fili, oldest nephew of Thorin, at your service.' He made a bow and took Belle's hand in his and placed a kiss on top of hand.

Belle was startles by his sudden gesture. Before she could say anything, he was replaced by the dark-haired, young man, with the brown eyes. 'Kili, at your service.' Belle stared down in his eyes and felt how warm his hand was against her own. The softness of his lips brushed against her skin.

Kili stared down in her eyes. They were like forest green and he drowned in them. For he had dreamed of those eyes, those lips, those dark locks covering her delicate face. No, she wasn't a dwarf. She was the most beautiful creature on Middle-Earth he had ever laid eyes on.

'O, come now laddie. There is no time for romances.' An old man shoved Kili to the door.

'It's not a romance!' Fili called from the hallway. 'It's being a gentleman.' Kili added with a wink towards Belle.

'Don't mind him my lady. It's the way those lads are.' He told her nicely.

'Where are my manners.' The old man scolded himself, 'Balin, at your service.' He made a bow and gestured for a very grumpy, bald, angry looking dwarf to introduce himself.

'Dwalin, at your service.' Dwalin was already out of sight for Belle could respond.

'Nice to know who you are. There is still one question bugging my mind.' Belle swung her legs over the side of the bed.

'And what is that?' Gandalf smoked his pipe casually, for he knew her question already.

'Where am I?'

**Thanks again for reading! :D **

**I'd like to know what you all think of it. Please, leave a comment with your thoughts. Even if you have a critical mind, let me know. I don't bite...:)**

**Is there anything you'd like them to do? To say? Let me know.**


End file.
